Kreate a Fighter
Kreate a Fighter (Kreate-A-Fighter) is first introduced in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. It has only appeared in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. In Kreate a Fighter you get to create your own custom character. You have many attributes, fighting styles, weapons, and extras to choose from. On the pre-fight screen, Mortal-kombat-armageddon-20060301002835762.jpg Mka scrn 25.jpg Mk armageddon e306 10.jpg E3-2006-mortal-kombat-armageddon-images-20060509111417376 640w.jpg your character will appear as either a red, purple, green, yellow or blue puzzle piece person. You can play with your fighter online or locally. Basics Face *Cyborg *Evil (Angry for Female KAFs) *Evil Undead *Eye Scar (for Male only) *Old *Possessed *Old Evil *Old Undead *Outworld *Reptile *Scar *Skull *Flaming Skull *Skull Tattoo (for Male only) *Sorcerer (for Male only) *Stubble (for Male only) *Tarkatan *Undead *Eye Stripe (for Female only) *Geisha (for Female only) *Vampire (for Male only) *Zombie (for Male only) Special Moves As the Kreate-A-Fighter is fully customizable, they can be assigned a multitude of special moves from other kombatants. They are limited to one special move of each particular attack "type", though. A taunt and throw are also assigned to them. Projectile *'Twisting Fire' *'Blue Moon' *'Teal Smoke' *'Catapult Ball' *'Powerstar' *'Bouncing Doom' *'Black Magic' *'Summoned Magic' *'Voodoo Trap' *'High Dragon Fireball: '''Borrowed from Liu Kang, the fighter sends a fiery flame across the scene to the opponent *'Low Dragon Fireball: A variation of the above from Liu Kang, except the fighter crouches down. *'Chest Missile: '''Borrowed from Sektor, the fighter fires a missile from their chest. *'Upwards Chest Missile: 'A variation of the above attack, again borrowed from Sektor, only this time the missile is aimed upwards. *'Surging Blast: 'Borrowed from Tanya, the fighter sends a blast of fire from their hand to their opponent. *'Air Fire Blast: 'Borrowed from Tanya, the fighter jumps into the air and sends a blast of fire at a 45 degree angle towards their opponent. *'Emperor's Shield: 'Borrowed from Shao Kahn, the fighter will perform an uppercut-equse motion which summons a forcefield. This can deflect projectiles and also knock opponents away. *'Flame On: 'Borrowed from Sektor, the fighter burns their opponent with a flamethrower. *'Crackling Legs: 'Borrowed from Havik, the fighter bends backwards at a seemingly impossible angle and shoots a projectile from their legs. *'Iron Leg: 'Borrowed from Dairou, the fighter blasts a three-area energy start from their leg. *'Star Screamer: 'Borrowed from Sindel, the fighter fires a purple fireball at their opponent. *'Judgement Fist: 'Borrowed from Shinnok, the fighter throws a purple-streaked skeletal fist at their opponent. *'Nightshade: 'Borrowed from Kira, the fighter kneels down and fires forward a purple projectile. *'Tele-Flurry: 'Borrowed from Kenshi, the fighter performs two punches and a kick from a distance using telekinetic powers. *'Chi-Blast: 'Borrowed from Kobra, the fighter gathers a ball of fire and hurls it at their opponent. *'Crouching Chi-Blast: 'A variation of the above from Kobra, except the fighter crouches down. Charge *'Flying Kick: 'Borrowed from Liu Kang, the fighter flies across the screen and kicks the opponent. *'Bicycle Kick: 'Borrowed from Liu Kang, the fighter launches forward with a series of kicks. *'Rolling Thunder: 'Borrowed from Mileena, the fighter tucks up into a ball and rolls along the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. *'Running Serpent: 'Borrowed from Reptile, the fighter swiftly runs behind their opponent and successfully elbows them in the face. *'Shadow Kick: 'Borrowed from Johnny Cage, the fighter slides across the floor, kicking the opponent in the chest. *'Flying Lunge: 'Borrowed from Raiden, the fighter lunged the opponent in air. *'Belly Bash: 'Borrowed from Bo' Rai Cho, the fighter dashes towards the opponent and knocks them back with their belly. *'Monkey Flips: 'Borrowed from Bo' Rai Cho, the fighter performs a series of front flips against their opponent. *'Gusting Cyclone: 'Borrowed from Fujin, the fighter spins like a tornado, which sucks the opponent in and out the other side. *'Grasshopper: 'Borrowed from Hotaru, the fighter jumps into the air and repeatedly kicks the opponent sideways. *'Quick Trick: 'Borrowed from Hotaru, the fighter dashes past their opponent with a punch, slides past them and appears behind them. *'Split Flip Kick: 'Borrowed from Tanya, the fighter somersaults forward with a flaming kick. *'Cold Shoulder: 'Borrowed from Sub-Zero, the fighter rushes the opponent with their shoulder. *'Torso Spin: 'Borrowed from Havik, the fighter spins their torso around, using their arms to strike their opponent. *'Diving Corpse: 'Borrowed from Havik, the fighter dives under their opponent, knocking them into the air. *'Sliding Foot Grap: 'Borrowed from Sindel, the fighter slides forward, attempts to grab their opponents feet and, if they succeed, kicks them in the head. *'Charging Spikes: 'Borrowed from Shao Kahn, the fighter shoulder-charges their opponent. *'Backflip Kick: 'Borrowed from Scorpion, the fighter performs a powerful overheard kick. *'Gut Buster: 'Borrowed from Sareena, the fighter charges their fist, then rushes forward with a powerful punch, knocking their opponent back. *'Flying Flurry: 'Borrowed from Li Mei, the fighter flies forward with a series of quickfire punches. *'Flipping Heel Kick: 'Borrowed from Li Mei, the fighter spins backwards and kicks the opponent in an impossible fashion. *'Air Rotate Kick: Borrowed from Kung Lao, the fighter spins like a tornado while kicking the opponent. *'Rising Uppercut: '''Borrowed from Drahmin, the fighter delivers a powerful uppercut. *'Nature's Torpedo: Borrowed from Ashrah, the fighter will fly, missile-like, towards the opponent, sending them flying if they connect. *'''Avoidance Punch *'Twisty Kick: '''Borrowed from Darrius, the fighter rushes forward and delivers three spin-kicks. *'Target Practise: Borrowed from Darrius, the fighter sidesteps, then punches the opponent in the chest. *'Piston Punches: '''Borrowed from Jax, the fighter punches their opponent multiple times. *'Cannon Ball: 'Borrowed from Kano, the fighter rolls up into a ball and flies at their opponent. *'Pretty Kick: 'Borrowed from Kitana, the fighter flies towards their opponent with multiple kicks. *'Burning Kick *'Wind Fist' Disabling *'Spear: '''Borrowed from Scorpion, the fighter fires out a spear attached to a rope to impale the victim's chest, then pulls the victim back. This move allows the fighter to use another attack if they are quick enough. Unfortunately, though, your character does not say "Get over here!". *'Summon Flames: Borrowed from Scorpion, the fighter summons the fires of Hell to burn their opponent from underneath. *'Ice Ball: '''Borrowed from Sub-Zero, the fighter throws a blast of ice to temporarily freeze their opponent for a free hit. *'Puke Puddle: 'Borrowed from Bo' Rai Cho, the fighter vomits on the ground. If their opponent steps in the vomit, they will be unable to move properly. *'Earthquake: 'Borrowed from Bo' Rai Cho, the fighter stomps on the ground with one leg, causing a tremor. *'Tombstone Drop: 'Borrowed from Dairou, the fighter falls flat on their back, causing the opponent to fly into the air. *'Tornado Wind: 'Borrowed from Fujin, the fighter launches a small tornado at the opponent, setting them up for a combo. *'Air Funnel: 'Borrowed from Fujin, the fighter uses a gust of wind to lift up the opponent and slam them down. *'Lava Blast: 'Borrowed from Hotaru, the fighter throws a ball of magma to the ground, which knocks the opponent into the air. *'Cannon Drill: 'Borrowed from Tanya, the fighter lunges forward, spinning in a cork-screw manner with their flaming feet leading towards their opponent. *'Banshee Scream: 'Borrowed from Sindel, the fighter screams loudly, stunning the opponent. *'Death From Above: 'Borrowed from Sheeva, the fighter disappears over the top of the screen and reappears over the opponent's head, then stomps on them a few times. *'Uplifting Knee: 'Borrowed from Shao Kahn, the fighter performs a rising knee kick. *'Rising Heel: 'Borrowed from Kai, the fighter ducks to the ground then slides, unleashing a powerful flaming kick that launches their opponent up and back. *'Carnival Spin: 'Borrowed from Li Mei, the fighter flips forward in a circular motion, kicking the opponent on the way. *'Lightning From Above: 'Borrowed from Nightwolf, the fighter summons a bolt of lightning which knocks their opponent back. *'Spin Cycle: 'Borrowed from Ashrah, the fighter spins in a circle. If the opponent touches the fighter whilst they are doing this, they will be sent flying. *'Sliding Uppercut: 'Borrowed from Johnny Cage, the fighter slides along the ground and delivers a powerful uppercut. *'Rolling Uppercut *'Windmill Kick: '''Borrowed from Kobra, the fighter slides forward a bit and performs a devastating arcing Axe Kick which causes the opponent to bounce off the ground allowing for a juggle. *'Shocking Bolt: Borrowed from Rain, the fighter raises their arm and summons a lightning bolt to strike their enemy. Teleport *'''Sky Kick- Borrowed from Mileena, the fighter disappears, reappears from the sky, then performs a kick. *'Vanishing Winds- Borrowed from Jade' *'Stealthy Shadows' *'Mysterious Magic' *'Tricky Portal'- Borrowed from Shinnok, *'Dashing Evade' *'Rocket Punch: '''Borrowed from Sektor, the fighter teleports under their opponent and gives them a rising uppercut. *'Hellfire Kick: Borrowed from Scorpion, the fighter disappears, then reappears behind their opponent, delivering a powerful kick. *'Teleport Grab: '''Borrowed from Noob Saibot, the fighter disappears, reappears behind their opponent, then grabs and slams them into the ground. *'Mystic Vapours: 'Borrowed from Rain, the fighter submerges themself in a small pool of water and re-emerges behind their opponent. *'Wind Teleport *'Boot Kamp' *'Mind Warp: '''Borrowed from Kenshi. *'Squarewave Punch''' *'Tele-Punch' Bio Card 400px|left During this mode you can edit your fighters stats and such. ﻿ Category:Gameplay